Being Human
by GMGirl
Summary: Superman returns home, however, there was trouble with the return trip with PG and TW left behind, some unexpected visitors, and a broken Time Bubble. Brainy has to stay a bit longer, but this Dani might be a bit more than she appears.
1. Not a Good Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Superheroes or Danny Phantom.

Chapter One: Not a Good Day

Brainiac 5 was starting to think this was not a good day.

"We need to go! Where are they?!" Triplicate Girl shouted.

"Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, need I remind you that there is a very small window of opportunity we have to be able to get out of the time distortion?" Brainiac 5 asked over the communication in the Legion belt, just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We know that, Brainy!" Phantom Girl replied. "I've got Timber Wolf, but we're stuck and trying not to get blasted by this...this possessed RV!"

"Why don't you just phase out?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Don't you think I've tried?! I've had us BOTH phased because we have a very little space to move in and neither of us can get through! Then there's this...this green shield thing that won't let us out!" Phantom Girl shouted.

"It's like they were prepared for claws like mine to rip through," Timber Wolf growled.

"And everytime I try to phase us inside, this green GUNK throws us back out! We can't get away from it!"

"You think you can stop me, with your new groovy looks?! I know you, ghost girl and ghost wolf. You cannot fool me for I am Technus!" Said a voice that sounded far too much like a mad scientist from Bouncing Boy's old movies.

Brainiac 5 sighed. "Phantom Girl, keep a hold on Timber Wolf. Stay incorporeal," Brainiac Five instructed, kneeling down and opening the bag he had been carrying. Mostly it had parts for the Time Bubble to try and get out of the Time Distortion they had been in.

It hadn't been something they expected. In fact, it was quite weird. They had come back, several hundred miles from Metropolis, to return Superman back home. Superman had convinced Brainiac 5 to at least see him off back home. Brainiac 5 found that acceptable and they watched Superman fly off when they found...they couldn't leave.

Brainiac 5 was able to find the problem was some sort of time distortion around the area that affected the Time Bubble. It wasn't going to work until modifications were made. With materials lacking, they had to charge the Time Bubble and had a small window of opportunity to leave without the Time Bubble needing far more extensive modifications and repairs.

Brainiac 5 and Triplicate Girl were the ones who were good at this sort of thing and worked to complete it, letting the others wander around the town. When things were complete, Brainiac 5 started the process to go back, but Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl hit this delay.

"Whatcha you got, Brainy?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"I thought ahead, in the event something might delay one of us," Brainiac 5 said, pulling out a remote. "I'll key into Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf's incorporeal forms and this will transport them back."

"Then get in the Time Bubble and hit the thing. We only got thirty seconds!" Triplicate Girl said.

Bouncing Boy hopped in after Triplicate Girl got out of the way, Brainiac 5 stepping onto the threshold as he hit the button to recall the closest incorporeal forms. After all, there was no reason to believe there was any other forms besides Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf.

"What the?!" A girl voice yelped as someone who was NOT Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf appeared, in front of Brainiac 5 and barreled right into him.

Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy made noises of surprise as the sudden lack of room in the Bubble.

"Who are you?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"You're not Phantom Girl or Timber Wolf!" Triplicate Girl cried.

"How were you incorporeal?!" Brainiac 5 demanded. No one on Earth should have this power yet.

"Why isn't my Ghost Sense going off? You're green!" The girl said. The dog, the GREEN dog in her arms just barked.

Then the Time Bubble closed.

"Oh no! Phantom Girl! Timber Wolf!" Triplicated shouted, but it was too late. They were already heading back to the future without two superheroes and two unknown beings.

Today was just not a good day.


	2. No Such Thing as Ghosts

And here's chapter two. So people know, Dani is sixteen years old and this is after the end of Season Two, so Brainiac 5 is organic. We'll be getting some more plot in here, though it's a bit subtle at this point.

Thanks goes to GhostKing666 for reviewing.

Chapter Two: No Such Things As Ghosts

"I feel sick," the girl said, stumbling out of the Time Bubble as soon as it stopped, stumbling to the nearest table, using her arm to keep her balance as her own face turned a slight shade of green.

The little green dog ran over to the girl, barking at her worriedly.

"We left them behind!" Triplicate Girl cried, picking up Brainiac 5. "We have to go back!"

"That...may be a problem," Brainiac 5 said.

"A problem? What are you talking about Brainy?" Bouncing Boy asked, a frown forming on his usually jovial face.

"Since the time distortion affected the alignments of time and space within the Time Bubble upon entrance into the zone, serious alterations had to be made to the Time Bubble's core temporal diviner. With access only to inferior technology, the chances of a return trip would not be permitted as the strain between inefficient-" Brainiac 5 started.

"Brainy, summarize," Bouncing Boy said.

Brainiac 5 paused a moment. "The old technology would have caused a short in the new technology that would make it impossible to go back without making a new Time Bubble."

"You mean...they're STUCK back there?!" Bouncing Boy cried. "Oh man, oh man, I let our people get left behind!"

"Now Bouncy, don't be like that. We can just go back to the moment we left, right?" Triplicate Girl asked, looking at Brainy with a hopeful look.

"Precisely. However, we do have another problem...." Brainiac 5 said, pointing to the girl.

The girl was looking a little more stable, managing not to throw up on the console, but still looking a bit pale. She looked about sixteen, with long black hair drawn back in a ponytail except for some bangs that managed to not completely hide her face and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and loose fitting blue jeans held up by a belt and tennis shoes and a red bandanna in her hair.

Odd. Brainiac 5 remembered white hair and green eyes. Then again, it had all happened quite fast.

"That....was time travel, wasn't it?" The girl asked, looking over at the three, a hand still over her mouth.

Now that was a surprise. A girl who seemed so...normal, aside from little green dog, could actually tell what had just happened to her.

"Yes. You're in the future," Brainiac 5, taking a step forward, just in case the girl did still throw up. He didn't want it on hi-the console. It wouldn't be his anymore. He had to remember that.

"Right. That's why I feel like my insides got turned inside out," the girl muttered, looking away.

"Excuse me, but...who are you? Are you saying you time traveled before?" Bouncng Boy asked.

"I'm Danielle Fenton. I prefer Dani. With an i." Dani said, straightening up, slowly moving her hand away. "And...yeah. It's a long story. Crazy family. If you were in Amity Park, they're th ones who own the house with the neon sign, 'FentonWorks' and the Ops Center on the roof," she explained.

"Oh, hey! They're the ones we got some of the parts from," Triplicate Girl said. "We didn't see you though."

"I've been in Colorado the past week on a personal trip. I was just coming back today," Dani said and the dog at her feet barked. "With Cujo. He was a good dog and helped protect me," Dani said, kneeling down to pet the dog.

"That's not important," Brainiac 5 said. "How did the transporter pick you up?"

"Transporter? Is that what pulled me to you guys?" Dani asked.

"It was keyed into incorporeal forms. You are not," Brainiac 5 said.

Dani paused, looking a bit nervous before she grinned and picked up Cujo. "But you might have picked him up," she said. "He's a ghost. That's why he's green," she said and paused, looking at Brainy. "Aren't...you a ghost? Why didn't you figure that out?"

There was a long, long moment of silence in the room as everyone processed what Dani just said. Ghost? She was claiming her dog was a ghost? And saying Brainy was one? Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy looked over at Brainiac 5 to see how he reacted to this rather...odd accusation.

"Ghosts do not exist." Brainiac 5 said flatly.

Dani blinked. Then smirked. "You...were in Amity Park? And you say that? What are you, time traveling tourists?" She asked, chuckling a bit with a shake of her head.

"We are not time traveling tourists. Time travel is not something to be taken lightly," Brainiac 5 said, annoyed that the girl decided to actually LAUGH at his statement. Ghosts did not exist, plain and simple.

"I know. Like I said, I've done it. Though I was hoping the desire to throw up a whole week's worth of food wouldn't be something that happens everytime. Though I had hoped I only had to do it once too," Dani said with a shrug. "So, I can't go back right away, huh? Well, if you're not a ghost, then you're a superhero person, right? Not so sure about you two, but that's definitely a superhero outfit," Dani said, pointing at Bouncing Boy.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Bouncing Boy demanded. The tone sounded a bit too know it all to make it seem like anything good.

"Just that you look more superhero than them. How can you say you're a superhero without skin tight outfits people only wear to conventions if they aren't one?" Dani said. "It's pretty cool, actually. Nice, basic jumpsuit type with goggles. And didn't overdo it with a cape."

"Oh. Well, um, thank you," Bouncing Boy said, a bit surprise by the sudden compliment.

"You two, you could just be normal future people fashion. At least it looks future. This stuff looks more advanced than mom and dad's lab," Dani said, looking around the control room as she put down Cujo. "The only thing weird is you're green." Dani said, pointing to Brainiac 5. She frowned a bit before her eyes suddenly widened. "And if you're not a ghost..."

Brainiac 5 found his personal bubble suddenly invaded as Dani crossed the space between them quickly, took his hands, and her eyes practically SPARKLED as she stared at him.

"You're an alien, aren't you?! Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to meet an alien! You're from outer space? Or are we so far, aliens are born on Earth? Is your species in the solar system no one has been able to see or are you from farther out? Which planet? When did space travel become easy for all of humanity?" Dani asked in rapid succession.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, but I'm not one. I'm from out of the solar system. Colu. And I'm not answering that for the sake of not disrupting the timeline. Please stop invading my personal space," Brainiac 5 answered her questions in order before making his annoyance obvious.

"If aliens are born on Earth...then they're probably everywhere! You have to show me! Pretty please with sugar on top?!" Dani asked.

"I really don't think that would be a wise idea. The effects on the time str-" Brainiac 5 started.

"I can tell you what caused the time distortion. You haven't figured it out, have you? And with the way you talk, I bet that just drives you insane," Dani asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

Brainiac 5 froze. How did she know he didn't figure it out? However, the fact was, he didn't and, admittedly, it did drive him a bit crazy that he couldn't.

"So you know about the town? What about some RV called Technus? Two of our friends got held up by him," Bouncing Boy asked seriously, wanting to know what threat Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were dealing with.

Dani blinked and rolled her eyes. "Geeze, he took the RV again? I wouldn't worry about it. My cousin, will get him out. This is the fifth time it's happened and he's not far behind the RV. Guaranteed," she said with a dismissive wave. "Besides, if they're heroes, the RV won't do much damage. It's geared to fight ghosts."

"Ghosts do not exist," Brainiac 5 said again.

Dani shook her head. "Sure, sure. But don't worry, they'll be fine as long as they don't get run over. So, can I get a tour?!" She asked, beaming brightly again. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Time Distortion and everything~."

"....fine," Brainiac 5 said. "Triplicate Girl ca-"

"I think you're the best person for the job, Brainy," Triplicate Girl said. "After all, you two hit it right off."

"But I have to work on the Time Bubble," Brainiac 5 insisted.

"First we got to get the material. Leave that to us," Triplicate Girl said, dividing into three.

"Boucning Boy, you can't honestly expect me to babys-" Brainiac 5 said, turning to Bouncing Boy.

"Give us a second girls," Bouncing Boy said, grabbing Brainiac 5's arm and leading him away as Dani 'ooed' and 'ahed' at Triplicate Girl. "I think you should go," he said.

"I am not a tour guide," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"No, but you're our smart guy. And that girl obviously knows things about that place. Things like why Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf couldn't get away from the RV in the first place and the time distortion. Things we will need to go know when we go back," Bouncing Boy pointed out.

"Then shouldn't it be someone like Saturn Girl?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Saturn Girl is still on the Pluto Colony with Lightning Lad. Besides, the girl is giving you the same eyes you always had with Superman. She's totally an alien fangirl. She'd probably tell you everything if you just humor her," Bouncing Boy said with a casual shrug.

"Bouncing Boy....this wouldn't be an attempt to make me stay longer by delaying my work since we can go back to the same moment, is it?" Brainiac 5 asked flatly.

"Now you're just being paranoid. Go on. At least she's cute," Bouncing Boy said with a grin.

"She thinks ghosts are real," Brainiac 5 said in annoyance.

"So do I, but you like me. It won't kill you. Just go. That's an order," Bouncing Boy said. "After all, wasn't it you who said you were no longer a Legionaire after we ALL came back?"

Brainiac 5 gave him a rather dirty look, but didn't make anymore protests. "Fine," he relented and turned towards Dani, who was rather intent on looking between the three triplicate girls.

"You make it seem so easy! And you got different outfits too," Dani commented.

"It's a trade secret with our clothing guy," the purple Triplicate Girl said with a wink.

"Danielle, we shall start your tour," Brainiac 5 said. "If you are no longer feeling ill."

Dani looked over and beamed. "Nope! I'm good. But it's Dani. Danielle is too girly," Dani said, practically skipping over.

~ ~ ~PageBreak~ ~ ~

"You really should not ask me how things work," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"I'm not a scientist and I won't tell my parents," Dani said. "I just like to know how stuff works, not necessarily to make it myself."

Brainiac 5 quirked an eyebrow. "Most people wish to know how things work to make things of a similar nature."

"Not me. I just like to know because I want to know. Or maybe because I want to know how to fix it if it breaks, but this is just what I want to know," Dani said with a wave around the city.

"What is the point of knowing how something is made if you never intend to make it?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"What's the point of knowing about a Time Distortion when you don't have to really deal with it ever again?" Dani asked.

"In case I encounter it again," Brainiac 5 replied easily.

"Then it's a 'just in case I have to know it' sort of thing with me too," Dani replied with a cheeky grin.

Brainiac 5 quirked an eyebrow. Either this girl was being rather intelligent....or an annoying pain. He wasn't quite sure. Especially with her belief of ghosts being so strong. "Speaking of the Time Distortion, how about you exp-" Before Brainiac 5 could finish his question, there was an explosion of a nearby building. His head whipped around, looking at the clearing dust, seeing familiar suited forms. "Scavengers!" He declared. "Danielle, you stay here," he instructed and took to the air.

"It's Dani! Not Danielle!" Dani shouted after him.

Brainiac 5 ignored her, looking at the building. It was a part shop. A small heist for them. They had to be getting desperate. Brainiac 5 flew into the hole, seeing the Scavengers already raiding for parts. Telling them to stop didn't work before.

And admittedly, the advantage of surprise would be better at the moment since he didn't have his robotic limbs anymore. At least he had prepared some weapons for this instance. He pulled out a small ball from a pouch on his belt and threw it forward, letting the flash bomb do it's work before he dove to take down the nearest Scavengers. He took down three with a few decisive blows before a rather annoying distraction appeared.

"Brainy! Taking on a group by yourself isn't exactly smart!" Dani shouted, climbing into the hole.

"Danielle, I told you to stay back!" Brainiac 5 shouted, annoyed.

"And I told you to call me Dani!" Dani shot back, jumping down from the ledge the pile of debris had made.

"And it'll be deadie if you don't surrender, brainboy, and become our prisoner," said the lead Scavenger, a laser pointed at Dani not five feet away from her.

Dani looked at him in surprise and looked as if about to move.

"I wouldn't try anything, girlie," the leader warned, causing Dani to freeze.

"Leave her alone. She's nothing to do with this," Brainiac 5 shouted, his forcefield activating as soon as another Scavenger tried to get the jump on him. He was already analyzing the situation. Where Dani had come in, she couldn't easily jump back up onto the pile. Too much was around her to move easily and not risk tripping. If she had been a Legionaire, maybe, but a normal human?

"Oh, but she's a weakness for you. She's everything to do with this. But we'll let her go....if you become our prisoner. Why, with you around, our tech would have no equal!" The leader said with a slightly mad tint to his voice.

"I won't surrender to you!" Brainiac 5 declared.

"Then she'll die. You really think some girl could dodge a laser? No belt, no ring, she's a civilian. A fan of yours, perhaps? Though, I suppose you could add another death to the countless ones Brainiacs' have made through the centuries," the leader said with a smirk.

THAT made Brainiac 5 freeze. Another death. Another death because of the Brainiacs. He would cause someone to die. After almost killing how many people, how many that had been his friends, just the other week, could he really...?

"He won't hit," Dani said flatly, looking at Brainiac 5.

"Danielle, the probability of you evading a shot from that model of laser cannon from that short a range is so infinitesimally sma-" Brainiac 5 started.

"He. Won't. Hit," Dani said flatly, turning to the leader. "I know it."

Brainiac 5 had to stare. The girl had absolutely no doubt that the shot wouldn't hit her. How could she possibly have such a strong belief? Even a Legionaire would have a bit of doubt, except for maybe Phantom Girl.

"How stupid are you girl? You really think he can save you so far away now that's he's human? You don't have a prayer if he doesn't surrender!" The leader declared.

Dani smirked. "Then fire. This has nothing to do with Brainiac 5. If you hit, it's because you're a cold blooded killer."

"Awww....are you trying to invoke my conscience girlie?" The leader asked with a mocking laugh.

"Then maybe you're just a coward who can't pull the trigger," Dani retorted, the smirk spreading.

The leader glared. "Coward? I'll show you coward. Your funeral, deadie!" The man snapped, pulling the trigger.

Brainiac 5 watched it, seemingly as if everything was slow motion. The blast from the laser leaving the gun, Dani starting to move to duck under it and start moving forward and he could already see it. She wouldn't be fast enough, the shot was too close, she wasn't low enough, she would be hit...

But she wasn't. The blast was about to collide with her and then everything was fast again as the blast hit the debris behind her as Dani took the few steps to close the distance between her and the leader and slammed her elbow into his solar plexus. "The name...is Dani," she said as the man fell back from the hit.

She looked over at Brainiac 5 with a grin. "Told ya!" She said and then whistled, Cujo appearing through the debris. Well, at least now Brainiac 5 knew the dog could phase. "So, Brainy, how about I provide some back up?" She said and looked at Cujo, pointing at the remaining Scavengers. "Sic 'em."

"WHY DO THE GREEN ONES ALWAYS GROW SO BIG?!" A scavenger was wailing in terror a minute later.

"Quite the dog there," Brainiac 5 commented after he and Dani ended up back to back in dealing with the Scavengers.

"Ghost of a guard dog. Was a ghost because he wanted a chew toy, which is why he's a sweetie, but the beast is still in him," Dani said, using Brainiac 5's shoulders as leverage to send a flying kick at a Scavenger's head.

"There's no such things as ghosts," Brainiac 5 insisted as he pulled Dani out of the way of a side attack and swiped the feet under the Scavenger long enough to bring down a chop at the back of his neck to knock him out.

"Keep telling yourself that," Dani said and they separated again to take down the last few Scavenger's Cujo hadn't made his play toy.


	3. Not Human

AN: First, a thank you to stick_fight3, GhostKing666, Soului, Stormgirl415, and 100GreenSun for reviewing.

Second, some people might think there's a plothole going on, but it's just part of the plot. Internet cookies for those who figure it out.

Chapter Three: Not Human

Technus laughed manically as he continued to fire at Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf. "You will not be able to escape me! And after you two, the ghost boy! Then with this anti-ghost technology, the world will be mine! Now perish, ghost girl, and let the ghost boy's mourning bring his doom!"

Phantom Girl kept her hold on Timber Wolf, letting another electric blast go through them. There had to be a way out of here! Why weren't her powers working?!

"Except you have ten seconds before the shield runs out of juice, or did you forget to pay attention to power levels?" An echoy voice said from outside the shield as a young man appeared in a black and white hazmat suit with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, floating in the air.

"Power levels? There is plenty of...oh," Technus started before the shield finally started to fade and then die. "Curses! This vehicle lacks the fuel efficiency for my evil plans!" Technus shouted, the RV glowing before Technus appeared above it.

"Try the new model. It gets ten more miles to the gallon. Now, Dani, want me to deal with him or should I....you're not Dani," the floating boy said with a frown.

"Timber Wolf, you want to take a bite out of him?" Phantom Girl asked, looking at her fellow Legionaire, ignoring the obvious statement from the floating boy after she turned tangible again. It was a relief that she could finally stop, the RV no longer a danger. However, she could both feel and hear Timber Wolf's obvious annoyance at the mad scientist wannabe.

"My pleasure," Timber Wolf growled.

"You think your puny claws will do Tec-" Technus started.

"Look! A portable energy stabilizer with a cup holder!" The young man said, pointing away from Timber Wolf.

"What? Where?!" Technus asked, looking away from Timber Wolf to get the jump on him before he could turn intangible. "AH! THE PAIN! THE CLAWING PAIN!"

"Awww, he's having fun," Phantom Girl said with a grin.

"Hey, is he a ghost?" The young man asked. "Your friend, I mean."

Phantom Girl looked at him in confusion. "No..." she said. "Why?"

"Didn't want to suck him into the thermos," The young man said, pulling out a thermos from seemingly nowhere. "Hey, wolf dude, keep him there!"

Timber Wolf nodded, pouncing on Technus as he tried to crawl away. The young man aimed the thermos at the two and in an instance and a flash of bright light, Technus was sucked into the thermos. Timber Wolf looked at the thermos, following Technus' departure. "That's handy."

"Very," the young man said, touching down on the ground, looking between the two. "Judging by the clothes, I'd say you're superheroes. So what's the visit for? Dani and I've got Amity Park covered."

"We're just passing through," Timber Wolf said.

"That is before that guy attacked us," Phantom Girl said and pressed her belt buckle. "Hey, Brainy, we're on our way," she said and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Brin, try your communicator. I'm not getting through," Phantom Girl said, frowning.

"Hey, you guys there?" Timber Wolf said after pressing his own belt. Still, no response.

"You guys okay?" The young man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no....we missed it!" Phantom Girl lamented, smacking her forehead.

"Missed what?"

"Our ride," Timber Wolf growled.

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

"That was SOOO cool!" Dani declared, beaming happily. "You just went 'WOOSH' right in and started taking out the guys after making them all blind and then I elbowed the leader and Cujo....Cujo, you had lots of fun, didn't ya boy?!" Dani asked, kneeling down to look at the dog.

Cujo barked happily.

"Such a good doggy~!" Dani cooed, patting his head.

"This is a very serious matter, Danielle," Brainiac 5 said in his lecturing tone. "You should have stayed behind."

Dani rolled her eyes. She seemed to enjoy that, Brainiac 5 noticed. "Should have? And let you fight them off yourself? No way," she said and started to walk down the street. "Come on, I still want to see more of the city!"

"Danielle, I don-" Brainiac 5 started again.

"It's Dani," Dani said, stopping and shooting him a look over her shoulder.

"I didn't give you permission to call me Brainy," Brainiac 5 retorted with a bit of his own glare. It was a right reserved for people he might be willing to call friends.

"Then I'll call you Brainiac 5. But if you keep calling me Danielle, I'll call you Brainiac," Dani said with a cold look.

Brainiac 5's glare increased. "You will not," he said flatly.

Dani quirked an eyebrow and looked forward, crossing her arms. "Thought as much. Brainiac is some sort of relation to you, right? You're sensitive about that guy with how you reacted," she commented.

"And that is why you will not call me Brainiac. I am Brainiac 5," he insisted coldly.

"You're sensitive about Brainiac. I'm sensitive about Danielle," Dani said calmly and starting walking again.

Brainiac 5 studied her for a few moments before following. Sensitive to a common name? Yet another odd thing about her. Though not as odd as she had been. Time travel? Could beat up more than the average criminal and relished in it? Somehow moved in an impossible move?

Impossible for a normal human.

Not to mention the green dog. Then something odd she had said, when she first hit Brainy. Ghost sense. What was a ghost sense? Not that ghosts were real, but she seemed surprised it wasn't present when she saw him.

Then there was the fact he STILL imagined her with white hair and green eyes.

No, there was something Dani was hiding, he knew it. And he was going to find out.

"I wish to speak with you about the Time Distortion," Brainiac 5 said that evening after dinner. He had volunteered to show Dani and Cujo to a guest room, which caused quite a stir from everyone else that Brainiac 5 actually VOLUNTEERED to show around a girl who was not the type he usually tolerated. She made jokes and sarcastic remarks, was quite outgoing, and hardly seemed the type to talk physics. While not as annoying as she could be, Brainiac 5 usually preferred people who weren't so...spunky.

Why he did this then? To talk with her alone. He believed he'd get more information out of her that way.

"Hm, not a good idea," Dani said. "I was gonna tell Bouncy about it."

"I am the one who is constructing the Time Bubble to get you back. It is best if I know what conditions we will be going into," Brainiac 5 insisted.

"You won't believe me if I tell you," Dani said.

"You sound certain," Brainiac 5 commented.

"Because it was a ghost," Dani said simply.

"Ghosts do not exist," Brainiac 5 retorted.

"Precisely why I knew you would not believe me. Because ghosts do exist, and there's a ghost whose causing the Time Distortion. His name is Clockwork," Dani said.

"That is impossible. Ghosts do not exist. There is no scientific proof," Brainiac 5 explained like he would to a small child. She honestly could not be serious.

Dani stopped, glaring at him. "I am not a kid and I was sick of hearing that voice when I was one," she growled.

Brainiac 5 scoffed. "You could not remember things from when you were one year old," he said.

Dani smirked. "Says the guy with the big brain. You really want to underestimate the mind?"

Brainiac 5 raised an eyebrow. "Do you propose yourself to be of a higher intellect?"

"No. Actually, I'm pretty stupid. I just have a great memory for things that mean something to me," Dani said, tapping the side of her head.

"Even at age one?"

"Yep."

"Perhaps part of why you are not a normal human?"

Dani paused at that, looking surprised. "....you saw? And you still don't believe in ghosts?"

Brainiac 5 frowned. "What have you done that would make me believe in ghosts?"

"Wait..." Dani looked confused. "What makes you think I'm not human if you didn't see?"

"The green dog that shape shifts and phases and time travel says you're not normal without going into the details. What do you think I saw?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Dani crossed her arms, tilting her head thoughtfully before she smirked. "You know what...I think I'll keep it a secret what I am, since you clearly wouldn't know. I guess we were too small time to be recognized in history."

Brainiac5 glared. "We can't trust you if you are going to play such childish games on serious matters."

"You don't have to trust me," Dani said, turning and starting down the hall. "After all, I can't have a plan if you're the one who teleported me to the Time Bubble. What plan can I have? Now where's my room?"

"The one on your right," Brainiac 5 said coldly, still glaring at her after a momentary pause.

"Thanks," Dani said, turning into the room.

What plans indeed? She was right. Brainiac 5 had been the one to transport her to them. She had no way of knowing about them. However, there was something about her. There was something wrong with this girl. Very, very wrong.

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

"What choice do we have, but to keep her here? We spirited her away from her home," Bouncing Boy said, using an old term from one of his ancient movies.

"She is not a normal human, Bouncing Boy," Brainiac 5 insisted, following Bouncing Boy down the halls. "She has experienced time travel before and claims that a ghost of all things was making the time distortion. She claims to have the capabilities to remember when she was one year old. Not to mention she somehow dodged a shot that was impossible to dodge by normal means. I theorize that she is really from a time more advanced than the one we picked her up in. A time where she tried to time travel and got stuck there and caused the distortion to get back to the future. It could have drawn the Time Bubble to that place instead of a wrong numerical point being put into the coordinates."

"Then why doesn't she just tell us and ask us to drop her off?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Because she was doing it for less than noble reasons," Brainiac 5 said.

"She seems like a perfectly nice girl," Bouncing Boy said. "Besides, can you imagine a villain fangirling over superheroes and aliens? Lightning Lad's head grew three times it's size from the praise she gave him."

"It's obviously a ploy. Why else lie about what the RV does? Why with hold information about what makes her not human? Why be evasive whenever anything is asked about her?" Brainiac 5 demanded.

"As I recall, a certain someone didn't like us prying into his past either," Bouncing Boy pointed out.

"That's different. All of you knew the most important part," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"Your ancestor is hardly the most important part. Except for the fact you can download his memories, your relation to him has no impact on who you are. I mean personal things. Brainiac 5's, YOUR, history. You didn't let anyone get close," Bouncing Boy explained.

"Well, that's because it...wasn't something you needed to know...." Brainiac 5 started, looking away.

"You didn't want to talk about it. Maybe this girl is the same way," Bouncing Boy suggested.

"But the suspicious behavior-" Brainiac 5 started.

"You're being overly paranoid, Brainy. You're listening to instinct, which will be good for you, but for now, try and think about it calmly and rationally, without any suspicions, okay? If you still believe it whole heartedly after you do, then I'll look into it," Bouncing Boy said, putting a hand on Brainy's shoulder. "But you've been through a lot. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Even if she's some evil mastermind," he reassured and then stepped to the side to pat his shoulder. "Now, go on. You're on patrol with Matter Eater Lad."

Brainiac 5 scowled, but left without protest. He had to admit to himself, Bouncing Boy may have had a point. For one thing, he kept feeling like someone was watching him when no one was around. If that wasn't a sign of something off, what was?

"So.....you are planning something with me slowly driving him insane?" Dani asked a minute later from the corner they passed.

Bouncing Boy jumped. "You were there?"

"I'm sneaky," Dani said with a shrug. "So, what's with the act? I told you all about Clockwork. Why not tell him?"

"The same reason you didn't. He won't believe me," Bouncing Boy said with a shrug. "We'd need to show him scientific proof of a ghost. Or so many ghosts he has to accept it."

"That is the odd thing. I haven't been sensing any ghosts," Dani said, looking around.

"You sense ghosts?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Part of that 'not quite normal' he was talking about," Dani said.

"You gonna tell me what that is?" Bouncing Boy asked, walking back to her hall to give her a raised eyebrow look.

Dani looked at him from her place leaning against the wall. "...I'll tell ya when I tell him. Or there's some dire need I need to tell," she said with a shrug.

Bouncing Boy looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Fair enough," Hr admitted. "Though I'll warn you now, Cosmic Boy might not be so lenient with secrets. I'm only in charge till he get back."

"That's fair. I'll talk to him if it comes up," Dani replied.

"Anyway, there's never been proof of ghosts. There's been speculation and circumstantial evidence, but nothing solid," Bouncing Boy explained.

Dani looked surprised for a moment before she frowned. "Oh. I guess that would make sense for some of it," she muttered, rubbing her chin.

"What would?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Something Clockwork said. I'd have to look into it," Dani said and stood up straight. "But don't worry. I have no intention on hurting anyone. It's not my style," she said with a wink.

"You know...saying it that way makes me wonder if it is the right idea to trust you," Bouncing Boy said, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow.

"Exactly why I do it. Never said I don't like messing with people," Dani said a smirk she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

_"You can't save him."_

_"I have to kill him if he can't win?"_

_"He'll die."_

_"Vlad Masters is a good man."_

_"I can't accept that!"_

_"Imperfect."_

_"You're not meant to exist."_

_"A mess he won't clean up."_

_"You must go."_

_"You live to serve me!"_

_"You're not human."_

_"I won't fight you."_

_"I can't abandon him!"_

_"DANIELLE!"_

Dani jerked awake, bolting upright, breathing heavily. She looked around as she panted, panicking for just a moment as she tried to remember her surroundings. She looked to the side when she felt something wet on her hand and saw Cujo licking it.

She let out a soft sigh and patted his head. "Did I scare you boy? Sorry." she said. Cujo looked at her before climbing into her lap. She smiled, continuing to pet him as he curled up in her lap. "Good boy," she said.

That was right. She and Cujo were in the future. She looked towards the window, seeing the futuristic city outside. "I didn't want to come here," she muttered. "But of course, he knew that. He knew I'd still end up here." She looked down at Cujo, seeing the dog had already fallen back to sleep. "He knows everything."

She gently set the dog down to the side, getting out of bed. She needed to clear her head after a dream like that.

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

"You're not supposed to be here."

"You're up this late, huh?"

"I was working in the lab. I can't trust you to not look into your future. I asked the museums to alert me if they saw someone fitting your description," Brainiac 5 said as he crossed the final distance between him and Dani.

"I figured that," Dani said, not looking at Brainiac 5, staring at the list in front of her, looking at a specific name. "I just...wanted to see if he could make it."

Brainiac 5 glanced at the list she stared at so intently. Currently, they were standing in the Air and Space Musuem. The list was of astronauts of great acclaim for one reason or another. "Someone you know wants to be an astronaut?"

Dani nodded. "Danny. Daniel. My cousin. And yeah, my family isn't creative with names," she said. "We both wanted to be astronauts. It was impossible for me, but I wanted to see if he could do it. If he could make it into space," she said.

Brainiac 5 scanned the list quickly, looking for the name Fenton or Daniel, eventually spotting it. Apparently a Daniel Fenton had at some point near her time. "It might not be him," he said, looking at Dani, noting her stance.

She was staring at that name with an almost sad look, her arms wrapped around herself like she was cold. She almost seemed....

"Are you upset?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"That's Danny. I know it is. And he did something that got his name here, something that made his mission special," Dani said, her grip tightening around herself. "It's just...the names of The Challenger and The Columbia are also here..."

"How is that important?" Brainiac 5 asked. Apparently they were ship names, but he didn't know what happened to them. After all, a lot of information of that time had been lost after the Crisis.

Dani turned and started to walk. "The crews died. All of them."

Brainiac 5 had to hesitate at that. So she was worried...that her cousin would die? He frowned and followed her. "How can you make such a claim, that he will be the same?"

Dani didn't answer, continuing to walk.

Brainiac 5 waited a minute before speaking again. "You can't stop him from becoming one. He did something that affected history, if his name is there."

"I know," Dani said. "And I'm not. He made sure of that," she said, sounding bitter, scowling. Which was a surprise because she hadn't sounded so...negative, even when she had coldly addressed him as Brainiac to make a point.

"What are you talking about?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Dani looked at Brainiac 5 with a guilty look before looking away. "...if I say, you'll just be upset."

"If it is something that would upset me, then I have to insist that you tell me," Brainiac 5 said.

Dani hesitated. "I..." She shook her head. "No, even if I say, it won't change anything!" She said.

"Danie-Dani, is this about the Time Distortion?" Brainiac 5 demanded, just remembering to use her preferred name. After all, it was important she answer because it would only be something important that could possibly upset Brainiac 5.

"If I tell, you have to promise to take me back," Dani said, looking at Brainiac 5 with a desperate look.

"I will not make any promises without knowing the situation," Brainiac 5 stated flatly. He wasn't up to be easily manipulated.

"And I can't tell unless I know for sure I'm going back," Dani said, still looking desperate, yet determined somehow. "I mean, you have to go back anyway! You can't make them wait forever, right? Those two?"

"It does not matter when we leave. We'll be going back to the same moment we left," Brainiac 5 said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously before he asked, "how can I expect to trust you when all you have done is withhold information and make taunts?"

Dani frowned. "It's my personality," she said. "It's not like I hide it," she said, looking away. "You're the one who pries too much. I already told Bouncing Boy all about Clockwork. Since he'd believe me."

Brainiac 5 was starting to get very annoyed by this talk of ghosts. "Ghosts do not exist. There is no proof they do or a scientific explanation for them," he said.

"You'd know if we didn't have to get rid of the Disasteroid memories," Dani muttered so low Brainiac 5 wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Disasteroid?" Brainiac 5 asked, looking puzzled. That sounded big, but he'd never heard even a rumor of such a thing.

"Something forgotten in time," Dani said, and started walking, not looking at Brainiac 5 again.

"Dani, explain what you mean by 'you'd know if we didn't have to get rid of the Disasteroid memories,'" Brainiac 5 insisted, following her.

"I'm not human," Dani said and turned a corner into an alleyway, for a second leaving Brainiac 5's sight.

When he turned into the alley, opening his mouth to ask what she meant by her previous and current statement only to find it empty. He shut his mouth, getting that feeling of being watched again. "...you've made that painfully obvious."


	4. Not Quite Right

AN: Sorry for the delay, but hopefully the chapter was worth the wait.

Thanks to 1000GreenSun, stick_fight3, and Peonywinx for reviewing.

Chapter Four: Not Quite Right

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROUGHT A STOWAWAY TOO?!" Cosmic Boy shouted, glaring at Bouncing Boy. "Not only did you lose our people, you brought someone back by ACCIDENT?!"

"And her little dog too," Lightning Lad added jokingly.

"Garth, now is not the time for jokes!" Cosmic Boy snapped, glaring at the other male.

"Now, Cosmic Boy, it's not that bad. We can return to the moment we left and the girl says she's used to weird things. She has mad scientist parents," Bouncing Boy said.

"Yeah! We got parents from them for the Time Bubble too. Really nice people, but they had weird machines all over," Triplicate Girl piped in.

"Why haven't you returned her? She doesn't belong here. Garth, why didn't you get her sent back right away?" Cosmic Boy demanded.

"Because the Time Bubble was disabled after we escaped the Time Distortion. We could only get it to bring us back," Brainiac 5 said as he walked into the main room. And like that, it went from heated situation to cold and very tense.

"And...you haven't made another one?" Cosmic Boy asked, his voice curt and relatively emotionless.

Brainiac 5 pretended not to notice. "Constructing a Time Bubble takes time and I need proper materials. Triplicate Girl, when are they supposed to be in?"

"Um, a week. They have to mine enough of the necessary Tirillium and you know how hard it is to get even the little bit of zoonium we need is," Triplicate Girl answered, trying to keep the nervousness from her voice as she shifted at the obvious tension.

"I'm doing what I can with what I can get now, but making a Time Bubble isn't easy," Brainiac 5 said, more focused on the pad in his hand with calculations.

"It wouldn't be if you wrote it down," Cosmic Boy muttered.

Brainiac 5 paused. "It's dangerous technology. Leaving it in a way people could get it would be not be recommended," he said in a cold, matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, you're dangerous enough," Chameleon Boy muttered.

One might say the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Unfortunately, that would be an understatement as it was too thick for even a laser cutter as some of the eyes went to glare at Chameleon Boy and the rest looked at Brainy to see his reaction.

It had been the situation for the past two weeks, since the Brainiac 1.0 incident. Those who worked the most with Brainiac 5 had readily forgiven him. Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, and Timber Wolf all accepted he was sorry. The rest? While the reasons varied, they were angry. Chameleon Boy, who never gotten along with Brainiac 5 in the first place, thought he might do it again. Cosmic Boy, who had always said it was a large risk in accepting Brainiac 5 in the first place, was angry that he was proven wrong in his decision even once. Even Shrinking Violet was angry, saying that Brainiac 5 shouldn't have said he overcame his past when he hadn't been able too. The rest simply didn't know him enough to be willing to trust him after what he did.

There was a lot of distrust in the Legion towards Brainiac 5, despite the efforts of those closest to him. There had been too much distance between him and the others to let them easily be forgiven.

Which is why this tension existed.

"However, I did not come to make a report on my progress with the Time Bubble," Brainiac 5 said, turning to Saturn Girl. "I checked on our guest this morning and didn't find her in her room and COMPUTO says she's not within the walls of Headquarters. I would like to make sure everything I can do now will be completed in time for the necessary materials, so I wish to ask my....'tour guide' duties be given to you, since you can track down where she has gone in the city. She's not visiting any places with a substantial amount of history to help with your search."

"I'll go look for her now," Saturn Girl promised.

"Thank you," Brainiac 5 said and promptly turned and left without looking at anyone else. For several moments after, there was silence.

And then Triplicate Girl smacked Chameleon Boy upside the head. Three times. "Both of you need to just forgive him already!" the three girls shouted, two glaring at Chameleon Boy and one at Cosmic Boy before recombining and storming out of the room.

"Trips, wait up!" Bouncing Boy said, rushing after the fuming tri-colored girl.

"Since the one we're talking about is missing, how about we find her first before you continue your lecture," Saturn Girl said coldly, giving Cosmic Boy an annoyed look before heading out the door.

Lightning Lad just shook his head before following Saturn Girl. "Angry, huh?" He asked as the door closed behind them.

"I know they're trying to get past it, but sometimes it makes me wonder if they're sincerely trying. It makes me want to brain probe them when he's around to see if they're not just acting for our sakes," Saturn Girl said, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration as she headed for the front doors.

"It'll take some time," Lightning Lad said. "Forgiveness...isn't the easiest thing." He could relate. It was hard to forgive Mekt. If he didn't prove he wanted to help Ayla by doing it, he might not have been so willing to believe him.

Not to mention the incident with Esper. He wasn't sure if he could have forgiven Brainiac 5 as easily as he had if he'd seen Saturn Girl hurt, like he'd seen Esper do. He could forgive harm done to him, but done to those he cared about? That was a lot harder.

Saturn Girl sighed. "I know," she said. After a moment, she looked at Lightning Lad and smirked. "Look at you, being mister calm and rational."

"Maybe you're just rubbing off on me," Lightning Lad said, a grin forming on his face.

"About time," Saturn Girl said, looking towards the city as she stepped onto the steps of headquarters. "So, will you be joining me in looking for our girl and her 'little dog too?'"

Really, did Bouncing Boy have to play that movie so many times just because Kansas was mentioned to make Superman 'not homesick?'

"Just as long as I'm not a munchkin thing, oh, Glinda the good witch," Lightning Lad said.

Saturn Girl rolled her eyes, but looked amused before putting her hands to her head, her eyes starting to glow. Now....where was Dani?

For several minutes, Lightning Lad watched Saturn Girl as she reached out, trying to find that one specific mind. He knew it took a bit to scope the whole city, but as the minutes kept ticking by. Too long, too long.

"Imra?" Lightning Lad asked, looking worried.

Saturn Girl blinked, moving her hand down as she frowned. "...she's not in the city."

"What?"

"She's not in the city. Anywhere," Saturn Girl said, her frown deepening.

Lightning Lad hit the communicator on the belt. "Hey Brainy, our guest, would she had enough time to get out of the city when you last saw her?"

"Not on foot," Brainiac 5 answered and paused for a moment. "Why?"

"Because Saturn Girl isn't getting a read on her."

A long pause and then an annoyed reply. "I'll put out a notice for her right away."

"Hey, is that really necessary?" Lightning Lad asked, sounding surprised. That was pretty earnest, wasn't it?

"No, he's right," Saturn Girl said, heading inside. "She's from the past. If she was determined enough to get a ride out of the city when she shouldn't have any money to get a cab isn't a good sign considering her circumstance."

She had a point. "So, search parties?"

"Looks like it."

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

"This isn't normal," Phantom Girl said, pacing back and forth on the grassy hill.

"Two hours seems a bit long, but they'll come back from...wherever you guys are from. Sounded like a hard trip to make," Danny Phantom commented. After they had missed their ride, he'd introduced himself and led them to the hill he often met Sam and Tucker as a ghost. Most people didn't come by here this time of day and they looked weird. So it was better to get them off a street, especially with the van there.

"It's too long. Time shouldn't have been that long for us," Timber Wolf said, leaning against the tree as he watched Phantom Girl.

"There's no way Brainy would have missed by two hours!" Phantom Girl cried, stopping and throwing out her arms wide. "Something is very, very wrong!"

"What do you mean it shouldn't be that long for you?" Danny asked, looking at them in confusion. His ghost sense didn't go off, so they weren't ghosts. And supervillains didn't come to Amity Park because of that problem. Too many ghosts, too hard to keep out, it was just too troublesome. Neither did heroes, content to let him handle it the few that he's met.

He was still wondering why they wouldn't tell him why they were here in the first place and why they were so upset about a ride.

"Because when you come from the future, the past is only a few minute wait to leave and come back!" Phantom Girl shouted, grabbing Danny's arms and shaking him.

"Uh, Tinya, I think you said too much," Timber Wolf pointed out.

Danny blinked. "...future?"

Phantom Girl froze. "Um....can you just ignore what I just said?"

Danny looked her up and down. Then he looked at Timber Wolf. "...honestly, it's kind of a relief you didn't try to kill me."

"Why would we do that?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Long story," Danny said with a laugh. "That just means I didn't do anything stupid." He looked between the two. "So, you're waiting for a pick up from the future?"

Phantom Girl slowly let go of Danny, looking at Timber Wolf before looking at Danny again. "...yeah. We were in the past to drop off a hero and we got stuck because of some weird time distortion around this place."

"Time distortion?" Danny said questioningly, rubbing his chin.

"Do you know something?" Phantom Girl asked hopefully.

"No, but I know someone who might. Come with me. I'll have to go talk with him, but the Fentons should let you stay with them. We'll...have to approach intangible and invisible though. It's kind of a secret I'm working with them."


	5. Someone Not New?

AN: Thanks to stick_fight3 for reviewing.

Chapter Five: Someone....Not New?

"Five sets of campers, a lumber company, and a crazy old man in a hut. Still no Dani," Bouncing Boy muttered as he looked over the readings for the small shuttle pod.

"At least we could see who everyone was from the ship. Well, except the old man. Wasn't that lovely?" Purple Triplicate Girl said.

"He didn't have to point a shotgun at us," White muttered.

"Hopefully the next time we have to go down, it's Dani," Orange commented.

At the moment, a number of the Legionnaires were looking for the wayward girl and her dog. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad had gone off one way, Brainiac Five another, Chameleon Boy a third way, and Bouncing Boy went with Triplicate Girl a fourth way. Cosmic Boy stayed at Headquarters in case there was an emergency and would call for back up when needed. The Substitute Heroes were close enough to provide a few minutes for them to speed back.

"They can't be too far. Too much farther and we'll hit toll booths and there's been no reports of a green animal being transported in the last day. If she's any farther, it's on foot and she couldn't cover THAT much ground," Bouncing Boy muttered as she looked at the scans again for any human life.

"Another sign of bipedal life! Oh, wait, there's four of them. Hm, looks like they're in a cave...we can't get a visual," White said, looking over at Bouncing Boy. "Should we take a closer look?"

Bouncing Boy thought about it for a few moments. "Well...."

Then there was a faint bang coming from the monitoring speakers.

"Oh no!" Orange said in horror, pointing at the screen showing the cave. The other three looked in time to see the front of the cave collapse with a muted roar.

"What happened?!" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Something exploded. I don't know what, but the people are still inside!" Orange declared.

"We need to land, Bouncy," White stated.

"You're right. Get Saturn Girl and Brainy here. We'll need her to communicate with the people if this takes too long and if we can't find a safe way to get them out, we'll need a plan from Brainy," Bouncy instructed as he began to land the shuttle. "Let Cham and Lightning Lad continue looking."

"Right. Contacting them now," Purple said.

Shortly after contacting the others and landing, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl were in front of the cave.

"HEY! Can you guys hear me?!" Bouncing Boy shouted as loud as he could. There was a muffled response. Bouncing Boy listened. "It doesn't sound too panicked, so hopefully no one's hurt," he said to Triplicate Girl before shouting again. "We'll get you guys out as soon as we can!"

Orange was scanning the wall of the cave while Purple and White climbed closer to the rocks, pulling some hesitantly. "Stop!" Orange ordered and they obeyed.

"What's the matter, Trips?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"As soon as they tried to move the rocks, the vibrations in the cave shot up. It's not stable," Orange said, frowning at the scanner. "Digging them out is too risky with just us."

"Then we'll wait for Saturn Girl and Brainy," Bouncing Boy and then noticed the grim look on the Orange Triplicate Girl. "What?"

"It's still vibrating. It's stable for the moment, but it's not settling. I'm not sure how long it'll be before another part of the cave collapses. They might not be here in time," Orange said, looking up.

Bouncing Boy's eyes widened in shock and worry before a grim look of determination found itself on his face. "Then we have to try something. Okay, can't move the rocks, but we need to get them out as soon as possible...what to do, what to do?" Bouncing Boy muttered, thinking of what they had.

"I can do it," a voice said behind them.

The Legionnaires looked at the voice in surprise, seeing a girl looking quited...conflicted. All the more to their confusion when they saw how she looked, with snow white hair and green eyes that almost seemed to be glowing. Then there was the odd black and white outfit she had, with a midriff top with an odd D symbol on it and the gloves didn't make it seem like it might have just been a weird fashion taste.

One anyone would have to wonder at with the odd burn scars on her stomach. It looked like she'd been branded with a CW in a gear right over her navel.

"...how?" Bouncing Boy asked. There were a million questions at the girl's sudden appearance and why she seemed familiar, not to mention something about those scars was setting off a warning bell in his head, but first thing's first, they had people to save.

"I can go intangible and I can make people intangible. I can pull them out," the girl said.

"Are you from Bgztl?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"...yeah. I am," the girl said, looking uncertain. "Listen, I'll just go get them," she said.

"Hey, wai-" Bouncing Boy started, but the girl had already vanished from sight. A minute later, she reappeared in front of the cave in, three people with her. "One broke his leg. Couldn't walk with me," she said and disappeared again.

"Jeeze, that's cold," one of the people said aloud as all of them shivered for a second or two.

"You guys okay? What happened?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Well, Johnny here," said another, glaring at the one who made the cold comment, "lit off a bottle rocket instead of a torch while we were taking a look in the cave."

"But Lucy, it felt the same! Anyone could have made the same mistake!" Johnny complained.

Before more complaints could be made, there was another thundering sound from inside the cave.

"More of the cave collapsed! They're still in there!" Orange shouted, staring at the cave in horror.

"No! Len!" Shouted the second girl.

"I'm fine, Karen," a young man said rather tiredly as the girl appeared again, carrying him. His leg was bloodied however.

"Got him right before the roof collapsed," the girl said with a nervous chuckle. "A bit of a close call, but we didn't get hit. Just his leg now."

"Bring him to the ship! We can fix his leg there!" White said, looking worried.

The girl nodded and followed the recombining Triplicate Girls to the ship to see to it the young man was treated. Bouncing Boy took the job of seeing what happened and that the other three weren't hurt.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Triplicate Girl and the girl came back out. "The break isn't too bad. The rock cut open his leg, but it's only a small fracture it looks like," she said with a bright smile that it wasn't something worse. "Can you drive him to the hospital for a more thorough check up?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. We brought two cars," she said.

"Great! I'll help you get him to one," Triplicate Girl said, hurrying back to the ship with the three civilians.

The girl turned to leave, but was cut short on her escape by Bouncing Boy. "Hey, thanks for the save," he said.

The girl smiled nervously. "Oh, it was no trouble," she said.

"It's really too bad we don't allow double powers in the league. You got a good hero spirit and were pretty quick to phase them out," Bouncing Boy commented.

"Really, think nothing of it. I really should be going."

"Well, first, what's your name? Phantom Girl is away for a while and if you're interested, you could still join the Legion of Substitute Heroes," Bouncing Boy said.

"M-my name? Um, well, it's...." The girl started, looking nervous.

"Dani Fenton."

The girl went rigid, slowly looking over her shoulder at the voice that had spoken so matter of factly.

"Your dog didn't feel like hiding when we arrived," Brainiac Five said, pointing to Cujo in Saturn Girl's arms. "So I didn't imagine the hair and eyes."

"Dani...? Is that really you?" Bouncing Boy asked, looking shocked. "I thought you looked familiar!"

"Uh...I...I don't know what you're talking about! Gotta go!" Dani said and started to turn invisible when ropes suddenly hit her. She hit the ground in a grunt and struggled. "W-what?! This isn't ecto! Why can't I phase?!" She yelped, looking panicked.

"After seeing your dog phase, I wanted to be sure you didn't get away. It was meant for Cujo, but this works just as well. They're bonds not even Phantom Girl can phase through," Brainiac Five said, walking over to Dani.

"Doesn't that seem a bit extreme?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"She was attempting to escape," Brainiac Five pointed out.

"Oh....you got a point." Bouncing Boy admitted.

"Let me go!" Dani shouted, glaring at the two of them.

"No. You are a person from the past. You can't go running around the future as you please," Brainiac Five said coldly.

Dani glared at him. "Oooo, just be glad I'm a good guy, Brainy..."

"Or what?"

Dani's hands glowed, putting a strain on the rope. "Because if you were a bad guy, even not being a ghost, ecto hurts like a bitch if I shoot it at you. Ghost powers do more than phasing," she said through gritted teeth as she clawed at the ropes as best she could, but making little progress. "CUJO! Bad dog! No treat!"

Cujo whimpered, head lowering even while in Saturn Girl's hand.

However, no one was paying much attention to the dog. No one had heard of anyone outside of those from Bgztl who could phase and no one from there could make the glowing energy Dani was making.

"Ghosts do not exist," Brainiac Five stated yet again, taking in this new information.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Yes they do. Half ghosts too," she said. "And yes, there is scientific proof and I'll happily give you a rundown of it, IF YOU UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I think....you need to be locked away in a cell until you calm down," Bouncing Boy said, grabbing the ropes to pick up the struggling Dani. "We know you're a good girl. You helped those people, but if you're gonna be clawing like that, even at ropes, you need to let your temper cool," he said, carrying to the the ship.

"Damn it! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Dani shouted, struggling desperately, the others following.

Brainiac Five watched as Dani struggled. She had been so cooperative before. What was it...that made her so desperate to get away from them now?

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

A thousand years in the past and a skip to a parallel dimension, there was a place of constant ticking. In this constant ticking was only one person who resided among view screens into all time.

Clockwork watched the scene of a struggling Dani in ropes that managed to bind her without being made of ecto. In another screen was Danny, explaining to his parents about Tinya and Brin.

Another screen was Brainiac Five, the moment he lost his robotic parts.

Another, Vlad in the void of space, looking quite angry.

Another, a robot with three circles on his forehead, about the same place in space, but a far different time.

Another, Danny boarding onto a space shuttle.

Another, Tinya looking horror struck at the Ghost Portal.

Another, Danny with a look of one who has given up everything, but has not quite broken.

Another, Dani gripping at her stomach as she stood amongst the ticking, looking at him pleadingly.

Another, Brainiac Five looking in surprise as a gauntlet with three jewels within it.

Another, two shadowed figured of two people who were never meant to exist in the same time line. One clearly female with long hair in a ponytail. Another clearly male and flaming hair. Both surrounded by a destroyed land with green sky.

And yet one more with Dani smiling at Brainiac Five, looking saddened and happy at the same time._ "Not easy being human, huh?"_

"Still you struggle, little one," Clockwork said to himself, still watching the first screen. "Though I knew that. Even without knowing everything, you couldn't succeed him without trying. Even if it is...inevitable."


	6. Of Ghosts and Halfas

Thanks to Peonywinx, stick_fight3, and SpartanCommander for reviewing.

Chapter Six: Of Ghost and Halfas

"Not telling," Dani said flatly, sitting cross legged on the cell bench, still in ghost form, and glaring at Brainiac Five.

"You are being unreasonable and childish!" Brainiac Five finally snapped. It had already been a half hour and Dani refused to answer any of his questions. Such as why she ran off, or why she was so desperate to go back to her time. If it was just she wanted to go back, she would have said it, but she wouldn't go for such a simple lie!

"I'll tell you if you promise to take me back!" Dani said.

"And make me obligated to even if you plan to destroy everything?" Brainiac Five asked. He had already done too much. He didn't want to be a liar on top of everything else.

"I'm not going to destroy anything!"

"Then why won't you tell us what's so important?!"

Dani glared and looked away. "It's none of your business."

Brainiac Five sighed, rubbing his temples. Headaches. Headaches he did not like. Though he suppose there had to be some down sides to getting his wish. "Fine, fine. We'll change subjects. Why did you hide your powers?"

"Because they don't exist anymore," she said flatly.

Brainiac Five paused at that. "What don't exist?"

"Ghosts."

Brainiac Five raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you claim they did?"

Dani sighed and looked at him. "Undo the bindings and I'll tell you."

Brainiac Five studied her a moment. Well, the cell was coated with the same material. He pulled out a small device and undid the bindings. Hopefully those energy blasts couldn't get her out.

Dani pushed away the ropes with a sigh, stretching her arms above her to work out the kinks. "Ghosts need ecto to be born," she explained, getting off the bed to stretch. She spent too many hours tied up. "This world doesn't have it anymore."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I am a halfa. I'm sensitive to ghostly things, but since I am not completely ghostly, I'm not so engulfed in it I don't notice it's absence. Major cities usually have tons of ghosts, usually in the underground part of bad parts of town because that's where a lot of dead bodies get dumped. Went by there and nothing. Even went to the cemeteries and not a drop was there no matter how I looked," Dani explained as she continued the round of stretching.

"I have never heard of an element called ecto."

Dani paused in a side stretch, looking at Brainy. "That's because it's probably been gone for hundreds of years by now," she said and continued again.

"...and how do you know that?"

Dani didn't speak for a minute, finishing the quick stretches before plopping down. She shrugged. "Because it has to be gone long enough to be lost in time."

Brainiac Five eyed her after that. "That's a lie.

"Yep. But I don't want to explain my theory without knowing more facts," Dani muttered and the white rings appeared around her waist and traveling up and down her body, returning her hair to it's usual black and eyes to blue.

"....that is how you...transform?" He asked. He almost said turn human, but that'd imply she'd been a ghost.

Dani nodded.

"Like Ferro Lad," Brainiac Five muttered. Just two rings instead of one. "He turned into iron."

Dani laughed. "Apparently it's a common thing for activating an element in the blood or something."

"Activating?" Brainiac Five asked. "How you register as a breathing human now, but weren't thirty seconds ago?"

"....this thing has monitors for my status?"

"Yes." It had been quite alarming. If she hadn't been shouting and glaring at the time, he might have thought her dead. All the lines had been flat except for a faint brain activity.

"Then, yeah, it would be. Ghost self is dead as a door nail."

"Such a state....it can't be possible," Brainiac Five said, frowning. How could one continually die and live again.

"Ah, but it is. And it takes a certain set of circumstance to be possible," Dani said, grinning widely.

"...explain."

Dani held up a finger. "First, one must take into consideration the nature of ecto. Ecto is an element that reacts to the mental energy. Namely, the human mind," she said, tapping the side of her head. "It is pulled into a strong mental energy and constructs a form around it."

"Then it would have formed around the minds of those in the past and such things would not have been lost in time," Brainiac Five contested.

Dani shook her head. "Not so. Because when it's in a human shell, the mental energy doesn't leave. Now, sometimes ecto would react around psychics and sometimes real things or beings can morph from that, but that's a rare thing. No, usually the mental energy has to be dead. And something must be anchoring it to our world to keep them from moving on. Thus..."

"....the reason they say ghosts form with regrets?" He did know several basic facts about ghosts in just his research of Earth and old movies of Bouncing Boy's.

"Precisely! Or, more specifically, an obsession. Something in their life that the person clings to so their mental energy, they're spirit anchors itself long enough in this world to gather ecto. Now, sometimes a ghost isn't always made. There has to be enough ecto in the area. Now...how ecto is made? That I don't know. All I know it's drawn to the dead because of the mental energy released. So the more who died in a place, the more ecto that forms. Especially if deaths are really bad where regrets and obsessions with revenge occur," Dani explained, gesturing around the cell. "Why there's always some in a city."

"So ecto energy reacts to mental energy...that is particularly emotional?"

"Yes. Stronger the obsession, the stronger the being made. Sometimes it's a small regret, which is how small, ghosts with no real names form. The more regret, the more they can obsess over something, the stronger and more sentient they become. And, of course, there are times where a ghost forms from psychic energy. Usually making 'spirits' of a certain aspect. Like there's a Ghost of Halloween. Because there was such a wide belief of such a thing, enough psychic energy was made that formed him. And he's a real pain to fight. And I believe it's the same for Clockwork, but Clockwork is a bit hard to tell," Dani said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"And Clockwork is...?"

"The Ghost of Time, but I've explained that to Bouncing Boy. Anyway, the important thing to keep in mind with ghosts, why there aren't a lot more around even in the past, is because the more ghosts in an area, the more ecto energy. And the more ecto energy, the increased likelihood of a portal forming. Therefore, you can never hear legends of a lot of ghosts in one place because if there's enough to confirm their existence, they get pulled into a portal. Just like that," Dani said with a snap and then spread her arms wide. "And they end up in the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost...Zone?"

"It's a parallel world to ours. Or it was in my time. It's made of ecto. Maybe that's where ecto comes from and it leaks through or maybe it's made of ecto that was here and went there. No one quit knows because portals are hard to make. Only two....well, three since one was made by a two person team, have made a portal. One by Vlad Masters and the other by Jack and Maddie Fenton. And Vlad Masters wasn't interested in studying where ecto came from too much and the Fentons were more into the hunting and studying of actual ghosts," she said with another shrug. "Following?"

Brainiac Five nodded. The Ghost Zone sounded similar to the Phantom Zone. Beings that weren't quite there, and sometimes could make whispers in this world, but far stronger in their connection. From how she explained things, if he accepted the existence of ecto energy, he supposed it was....possible.

"Go on," he prompted.

Dani nodded. "Well, we got the ghost stuff established. Now, a halfa. That is a different creature," she said, a wide grin spreading across her face. "You see, what makes a ghost and a halfa different is...the human never dies. The human body lives and the soul is still attached. But it takes a certain set of circumstance to make it. That is where the portal is essential."

"The portal? The ones Masters and the Fentons made?"

"Yes. You see, to make a portal takes an unseemly amount of ecto energy. Tons and tons all compressed in one area. More than a natural portal. Those only lasts moments, but a stable....oh, boy, it's off the charts. Now, imagine this. Imagine....someone being in a portal gateway when it activates?" She asked, the wide grin on her face, voice lowered.

Brainiac Five pondered this. "The energy surge....one would think it'd kill a person."

"One would think, but no. In reality, the surge is just, JUST low enough....that it doesn't kill the person. Oh, it supposedly hurts like your very form is being torn to shreds, but it's not quite enough to kill. It is enough, however, to loosen the soul's anchor in the body and provides an...out of body experience," Dani explained, waving a hand above her head to demonstrate. "For only a moment and in that moment, ecto energy LATCHES onto the mental energy because of the sheer AMOUNT there is that it'd react to the thoughts of a fly, that for a human, a ghost instantly forms around it. Then.....the pain stops. And then SLAM," she shouted clapping her hands together. "The mental energy is anchored back into the body and it dragged that ecto energy back with it, fusing it with the human DNA. Thus, a halfa is made. Then all it takes is the mental thought of 'change' and you're a ghost and then another thought and you're human since the ecto is responsive to mental thoughts," she said and shrugged. "And since halfas do not have a purely obsessive mindset like normal ghosts, it's easy for us to control."

Now that....that was interesting. With accepting how ecto worked, he supposed it was possible for it to work like that. "It would be highly unstable, I'd imagine, since ecto is more connected with the mental."

"Oh, extremely. The DNA is ready to fall apart, honestly, but it doesn't quite," Dani agreed with a nod.

".....why do you say it supposedly hurts in a portal. You have experienced it, if you're a halfa."

"You'd think, but I'm special. There's three true halfas to ever exist. Danny, my cousin. He's the son of the Fentons. The other is Vlad Masters, who worked with them and got hit years before. He went through the process more drawn out because he'd gotten the ecto into his body, but didn't quite die get close enough to death. It formed what was called 'ecto-acne' and it was slowly killing him. When he almost died, all that ecto stored within his body that was pretty much all the energy from the prototype portal was activated and he recovered," she explained and then put a hand on her chest. "I was born this way."

"Such DNA....it can't possibly reproduce."

"Not a daughter. Though it might reproduce. No one's tried it. I am...well, I suppose cousin is misleading, but it's less awkward then the donor of my DNA," Dani said, thoughtfully rubbing her chin.

"Donor of your DNA? But if you are not offspring," Brainiac Five paused. "A clone?"

"Bingo!" Dani declared. "Clone of one Danny Fenton. An imperfect clone. Still don't know how I ended up a girl."

Brainiac Five's frown grew. "A clone is highly unstable if one isn't careful for stable DNA. How is it possible to make something like you in that time, if what you say is true, and you wouldn't just collapse?"

"Almost did. For almost a year I was literally melting," Dani said, laying back on the back. "I actually did. Turned into a pile of goo for a few seconds. Luckily, Danny hit me with some ecto booster thing and when I 'died' then, I basically went through the affects of the halfa activation and became a true and stable halfa. So no more melty problem," Dani said with a cheerful chirp.

"And you survived the melting before that how exactly?" Brainiac Five asked.

"Not sure, but my theory is because I was the only 'intelligent' clone. The rest of them were really stupid. If they didn't have emotions, they could be called drones with how low it was. Because ecto reacts to mental energy, because I was smart enough to think 'don't die' and had enough intelligence to keep it up, I didn't melt right away. Basically, I willed it," Dani explained with a shrug.

Brainiac Five pondered this for a minute, studying the girl in the cell. "Can you prove ecto exists?"

"Get a syringe and take a blood sample from my ghost form. Ghosts are made of ecto, so ghost form is made of ecto too," Dani answered. "Making you some ecto rope or something would make it too hard to work with. Oh, and you wouldn't want to leave it in anything that's not air tight for longer than three hours or it evaporates."

"That sounded rehearsed," Brainiac Five commented.

"I'm a clone. The first month of my life, my arm was practically half needle instead of half ghost with how many samples were taken. And it didn't stop then. I imagine you can get Saturn Girl to play with it a bit. I'd suggest she think of something mundane at it. Like...bottle caps. Nothing pointy or boxes. Boxes are annoying," Dani said in a casual tone.

Brainiac Five hesitated a moment. "Very well," he said. "I'll be back shortly for a sample."

"Bring food! I'm hungry," Dani called after him, watching him leave. She sighed, frowning at the ceiling. "I need to get out," she murmured and put a hand on her stomach. She knew the scar was still there. It'd always be there. She winced and let out a hiss as she felt a burning sensation from it.

"Guess I was that way too long," she muttered, clenching a fist in her shirt. "I need to work faster..."


	7. Like Clockwork

AN: I am so, so, so sorry for the delay. College started and I got a bit swapped, so I was delayed with this chapter. Not quite happy with this one, but I wasn't quite sure how to get it better. The next one should be good. At least a bit more of what's going on gets revealed.

And thank yous to stick_fight3, SpartanCommander, LM, and zeo_knight for reviewing.

Chapter Seven: Like Clockwork

"Come on, Clockwork! I saw that wolf guy with Dani in one of those screens when I was here last time," Danny said, pointing to one of the view screens. "They're good guys, aren't they? Can't you send them home?"

"No, I cannot," Clockwork said, watching a screen that was flashing images at a rate too fast for Danny.

"What, they got some purpose in this time?" Danny paused. "...wasn't that screen I was looking into one of the past."

"That is none of your concern," Clockwork said.

Danny frowned. "Dani's been gone a long time. I thought she was with these heroes for whatever they did back here. It was kind of relief to see them. I thought it meant she was coming home soon," he said, looking down.

"I am not going to tell you what Danielle was doing or when she is coming back," Clockwork said with a sigh, looking at Danny.

Danny looked up. ".....can you at least tell me....?"

Clockwork was silent for a moment. "There is no need for you to worry about her," he said. Of course, Clockwork knew not giving Daniel a small bone was just going to give him a headache he didn't want. "Those two will find their way to their own time in their own way. Leave it alone and let things run their course. You need to learn patience," Clockwork said, floating up to check a jerky cog.

"So, nothing I can say to change your mind?" Danny asked.

"No," Clockwork said.

Danny paused and nodded. "Fine, I understand," he said. "Thanks anyway, Clockwork. Bye," he said and left.

"Well, it looks like he's learning," Clockwork said, smiling a bit in amusement. It was amazing what had been said between them. Daniel understood that Clockwork did occasionally give him a hand, but he also understood he'd only do it to in the way that was best.

He understood that he didn't need to worry about Danielle, that she was doing something she needed to do, and that those two would be get home just fine. Especially since Clockwork wasn't leaving him any little 'hints' in the screens as he might do.

Now Clockwork knew the boy wouldn't come back anytime soon. He had other, more important matters to tend to.

He moved further back into the castle, to a room that was torn apart with a broken thermos in the middle of the floor.

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

"Was....was there something....weird in those brownies?" Phantom Girl asked, a hand over her mouth, looking more pale than normal.

"It tasted fine to me. Are you okay?" Timber Wolf asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, there were peanuts. Are you allergic to peanuts?" Jack asked, standing up to get a closer look at his ill guest. Even if they were just 'associates' with the Ghost Boy as far as these two knew, he was pretty sure his son didn't want his guests sick.

Phantom Girl shook her head, however. "Not...not peanuts...or anything usually in fudge...." she muttered.

"Maddie! Did you do anything special with the brownies? Tinya here is sick," Jack called, pulling out a Fenton barf bag and holding it out to Tinya who gratefully took it.

"Hmm...is she allergic to peanuts?" Maddie called from the kitchen.

"Nope, already asked," Jack said.

"Well, I can't imagine what it could be," Maddie said, walking over to the kitchen doorway. "I mixed the ingredients like always, prepared the pan likes, popped them in the ecto cooker 5.0 for the usual time, and let them cool like always," Maddie said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Ecto cooker? What's an ecto coo-" Timber Wolf started before Phantom Girl suddenly screamed. "Tinya?!"

Phantom Girl had dropped the barf bag, clutching at her sides as she screamed in pain. "It hurts! It hurts! It....it feels like something's tearing apart inside!" Phantom Girl screamed, starting to shake and tremble.

And then something else added to the confusion as alarms started to go off. "What's that?!" Timber Wolf demanded, standing protectively in front of Phantom Girl, looking for a threat. "Now isn't the time for an attack!"

"It's an unknown ghost ecto signature!" Maddie said, hurrying over to a panel in the wall, opening it to reveal a control panel. "There's a ghost in the house! It's...it's....on the couch...?" Maddie looked over at Phantom Girl. "Right where she is..."

"Out of the way!" Jack shouted, pushing Timber Wolf to the side, not even the 'perfect predator' a match for the large man. He picked up Phantom Girl. "Is something trying to make you a meat puppet?!"

"N-no! No control...it...it just hurts!" Phantom Girl gasped.

"It must be trying to tear her apart inside!" Maddie declared.

"Nothing's there! Nothing phased into me! I-I know when....when something tries it and....and whatever it is....it didn't phase into me...." Phantom Girl panted. "It's....it's like....Phantom Zone....when....when I almost didn't....didn't come back...." She forced out before she finally fell limp, the pain too much.

"Phantom Zone?" Maddie said questioningly.

But Timber Wolf understood. "Something is altering her physical structure!" He said. "When we came back from the Phantom Zone, she almost became permanently phased out. Is there any scanning equipment in your lab?"

"I'll get the quarantine equipment!" Maddie declared, running for the lab. "Come on, Jack!"

"We're right on it!" Jack said to Timber Wolf, following Maddie, carrying Phantom Girl.

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

"So she claims there's a ghost that controls time?" Brainiac Five asked as he readied the slide to take a look at the weird green substance that came from Danielle.

"That's right," Bouncing Boy said. "She says he's helped out the superhero they got there and that's probably what caused the distortion."

"And of course, one has to believe ghosts exist," Brainiac Five said in a disbelieving tone, placing the slide under the microscope.

"Ghosts do exist you know," Bouncing Boy said.

Brainiac Five scoffed. "Anything that is 'ghostly' can be logically explained," he said and looked at the slide. And after a moment, jumped back, staring at the microscope with wide eyes.

"Brainy? Something wrong?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"....I think her DNA just roared at me....(1)" Brainiac Five said, looking dumbfounded.

"What? Really?" Bouncing boy asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Brainiac Five said, pointing to the microscope. "I insist. I can't have really seen it roar," he said, starting to wonder about his own mental sanity. Really, roaring DNA.

Bouncing Boy moved over, taking a look through the microscope. Just as Brainiac Five said, the ecto did appear to be made of little organisms that appeared to actually be roaring or screaming or something of the like. "...now that's freaky. Nothing like this else where Brainy?"

Brainiac Five shook his head. "No. Nothing at all. Nothing in DNA should look like that. Nothing under that FOCUS should look like that except for perhaps nanobots."

"But none of the other scans show them?"

Brainiac Five shook his head. "I looked for technology like that. Nothing."

"Then what do you thi-?" Bouncing Boy started only to have the alarm start blaring. He immediately opened the communication channel. "What's going on?"

"We've lost powers in the holding cells," Triplicate Girl responded, voice sounding just a bit panicked.

"What caused it?" Brainiac Five demanded, already moving to go to the holding cells.

"That's the thing! We don't know!"

"Could it be Danielle?"

"Not likely. She was on screen when it went out. She was standing in front of the forcefield and was yawning, when everything went dead in the cell area, AND the cameras! There was some weird sound on the speakers, like some unearthly wail. I'm trying to get the cameras back, but other than that, it's only there that doesn't have power. She might be a target!"

It was too soon for her to be a target. She hadn't fought anyone they hadn't fought a multitude of times. Not to mention the only ones who should know she might be a prisoner outside the Legion were the people they rescued. Brainiac Five didn't believe for a moment she was being attacked.

But no one else was there.

Brainiac Five and Bouncing Boy didn't have to go far to reach the cells, seeing Cosmic Boy and two Triplicate Girls down the hall.

Not that they needed to wait. Before they could determine to open the door or not, it blew open.

And there stood Dani, a wide smirk on her face. But...things were different. Her face...it was blue. And her eyes were red.

Then she spoke, her voice deeper than it was before, cold, and sounding malevolent. "So...these are the heroes of the thirty-first century? Well, I suppose if you destroy one future, the second shouldn't be that difficult."

(1) This awesome line came from an RP and does not belong to me. It was just too awesome not to share.


	8. Psychosis

AN: Sorry for the delay, but I've always sucked at fighting scenes. Still not too happy with it, but hopefully it's not too bad.

Thanks to LM, stick_fight3, and SpartanCommander for reviewing.

Chapter 8: Psychosis

How did she break out? Phasing was impossible. A wail before everything went out. Was it possible she set up a bomb? No, not possible, COMPUTO would have altered him to alterations. Why was her skin and eyes different? Her voice? Another transformation? And why seemingly asked if they were thirty first century heroes? She knew. Destroy the future? Nothing like her had come close.

These questions and far, far more were running through Brainiac Five's head as he stared at the being before him.

"Dani?" Bouncing Boy said questioningly.

"Emblem didn't give it away?" Dani asked, holding up her hand, a green energy charging around it. The glow she had before. Then she turned to Brainiac Five, firing the blast.

Brainiac Five just had enough time to put up a forcefield, the force of the blast sending him flyinng back into the wall. Then things went to hell in a handbasket. Brainiac Five could figure out almost instantly why she went for him first. The others? Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl were physical fighters. And magnetic fields? Useless on most living organisms, at least in the way Cosmic Boy used them, usually using them to make things he can affect go to other people.

So, for the most part? Her phasing did the trick to get her through their attacks, letting them crash into each other. Get the one who might figure out something out of the way quit and escape the heroes.

But Brainiac Five figured that out as soon as she flew towards the end of the hall, not slowing down. That would lead to the outer wall...

"COMPUTO! Defense P35!" Brainiac Five shouted, pushing himself out of the debris in the wall.

And Dani hit the wall with a shriek and hit the ground. She grumbled, pushing herself up to only have metal wrap around her to try and restrain her. She didn't phase out.

Yet.

She looked at Brainiac Five. "Thought of phasing, huh?"

"It's not only Phantom Girl who possesses phasing capabilities," Brainiac Five said simply, already examining the situation, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Dani was untrustworthy, but this....this was extreme.

"Or if Phantom Girl went psycho?" Dani asked, quirking an eyebrow, smirking widely.

Brainiac Five frowned. "If she was ever coerced into doing something bad, it would have that advantage, but it's not the sole purpose. It's proven it's worth with just you."

"Ah, not trust worthy of heroes, huh? A good policy. I should know," Dani said, laughing coldly. "Was a hero myself, but I kind of saw that as pointless. What fun is it when you have so much power, to protect the weak? Especially since it's so fun to destroy everything!"

"It's the right thing to do!" Bouncing Boy declared.

"So you were acting this whole time?" Cosmic Boy asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, of course. Brainiac here was correct. I couldn't be trusted," Dani sneered.

"I am not Brainiac." His voice was ice cold. What right did this imposter have to say such a thing?!

"You're Brainiac Five. So who cares if I left off the number?" Dani asked, rolling her eyes.

Brainiac Five's eyes widened. Wait a minute...this wasn't right.

"And now if you'll excuse me," Dani said and phased through the metal, kicking off ecto blasts from her feet at the heroes before flying off quickly.

"Follow her! Don't let her out of the building!" Cosmic Boy ordered, the two Triplicate Girls and Bouncing Boy starting after her immediately. "Brainiac Five, find a way to take her down. If we can't get someone with an ability to hold her, you're all we got," he added. It was obvious he didn't want to make this his only option.

But he didn't have a choice if it was.

"Saturn Girl will be best. She's being controlled," Brainiac Five said.

Cosmic Boy paused. "You're sure?"

"Danielle knows vaguely that leaving off the Five is a very significant thing. Whoever that was did not." Brainiac Five then turned after that, heading back to the lab. "Stop her. I have an idea."

Cosmic Boy watched Brainiac Five leave, wondering if he should believe him. However, it didn't manner much. They'd have to do what the could to stop Dani. Intangibility was dangerous enough without energy blasts.

Brainiac Five sent out an emergency message for specific Legionaires. Namely the ones Dani already met. He ha already a good reading on this controller. One, they have some way to watch what Dani had been doing very closely, but not at all times. Two, they had not heard of Brainiac, which means likely they were either from another world that hadn't heard of the recent incident or perhaps the past and also happened to get a ride here. Three, they were afraid of someone in the Legion.

For someone declaring their desire to destroy everything, but running away from the Legion members that intangibility would be the most effective against without even trying to kill them? Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl couldn't touch her and Cosmic Boy would risk killing her if he used his powers in a way that could, but heroes weren't killers. No, this wasn't about a fear of what Cosmic Boy might do. It meant they were avoiding someone. They didn't want to be delayed enough for them to show up.

Someone who could stop them.

But for the moment, he needed a way to restrain Dani. He had just the idea for it too.

~ ~ ~ Page Break ~ ~ ~

It was a disaster area. Scorch marks covered the halls and rooms, metal bending all over from the walls and ceiling, every piece of furniture broken. Those fighting weren't much better. The heroes were covered in scorch marks from blasts and cuts from when they hit the more ragged walls. Dani, while scorch free, her several cuts bleeding green.

"You three...or five...really want to tempt fate. How long till I hit something vital?" Dani asked with a wide smirk.

"You aren't exactly one hundred percent," Bouncing Boy shot back.

"These little cuts? Please," she scoffed. She wiped away some of the green blood of a smaller cut, the wound already healed up. "It'll take something deeper than that to make any real headway."

"How about something nervous system deep?" A new voice taunted.

Dani's eyes widened, whipping around only to be hit with a full blast of electricity.

"Saturn Girl!" Cosmic Boy shouted. "Read my mind!"

"Understood!" Saturn Girl said a moment later.

"What's the rush? She's down," Lightning Lad said confidently.

"Please..." Dani said, pushing herself up from where she had hit the ground. "Lightning only does so much against me." However, she looked more wary now, eyes glancing to Saturn Girl quite often. "I believe it might be time for me to leave."

Then she made a break for the doorway Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl had arrived through, before something caught on her foot, jerking her back. She glared back. "You!" She hissed.

Brainiac Five was standing from the direction of the lab, holding onto a metal looking rope that was connected to Dani's foot like a lasso, bracing himself against one of the metal plates Cosmic Boy had pulled up. "You didn't think I was taken out that easily, did you?" Brainiac Five asked with a slight smirk. He had been able to cut out some of the material that had made Dani's cell into a makeshift rope. One she couldn't phase through.

Dani grabbed the rope, flying back and jerking it off her foot. "I knew you would be a pain!" She growled, firing an ecto blast at him as he jumped to the side, just avoiding the attack.

"I understand!" Saturn Girl said with a look of sudden understanding.

Dani froze, her eyes looking back. "You...you can't...."

"I do!" Saturn Girl said, a confident grin forming on her face. "And I'll tell. She can be bea-"

"Silence!" Dani shouted, more than just the word forming as a wail left her mouth, along with green energy that slammed into Saturn Girl.

"Imra! You...." Lightning Lad turned the lightning canon on Dani, Cosmic Lad sending another sheet of metal at her.

Dani phased through the metal, avoiding the lightning. "Really, you'd think you'd lea-what the?!" Dani yelped as two Triplicate Girls jumped down at her from above, and flying below to wrap the rope Brainiac Five brought around her before Bouncing Boy slammed her down in the ground.

"You're not gonna get away with that," Bouncing Boy said, pinning her to the ground.

"What does it matter?! Like you can stop me for long!" Dani growled.

"Oh yeah? Well, Saturn Girl gave a nice telepathic message. Something about human blood being bad?" Bouncing Boy said with a grin and pressed his hand over the CW marking on her stomach, his hand already cut.

Dani went still, her red eyes widening. "That...stupid girl...." she gasped as the red liquid was absorbed and vanished into her skin before she fell unconscious, reverting from Ghost Mode to human.

"....kind of creepy that worked," Bouncing Boy said, getting off Dani, two Triplicate Girls working to tie her up properly, the third looking over his hand.

"Imra!" Lightning Lad shouted, rushing over to her unconscious form. "...she...she went into a healing trance."

"She was hurt that badly from a short sonic blast?" Cosmic Boy asked, looking worried.

"Bring her to the Medical," Brainiac Five said. "Triplicate Girl, Bouncing Boy, can you bring Danielle as well?"

"No way! We're not brining that lunatic there!" Lightning Lad protested. "Not with Saturn girl this hurt!"

"It wasn't Danielle," Brainiac Five said. "She was possessed. Cosmic Boy told Saturn Girl to go into her mind. Something was controlling her. Whoever possessed Danielle knew Saturn Girl would know the trick to beat them. She took advantage of that and provoked them to attack her for Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy to get in close," he explained as he led the way to Medical, a Triplicate Girl carrying Danielle, Lightning Lad with Saturn Girl.

"But we're keeping Danielle restrained to be on the safe side," Cosmic Boy added.

"That would be best. It was an odd trick. We should hear what Saturn Girl found out exactly before Danielle is allowed out of her bonds. We'll be using the ropes. It's made of what her cell is. She knows a trick around forcefields." Which really confused him. Danielle was from the past. Forcefields shouldn't be COMMON enough for her to figure out a trick that would work with them, let alone his work.

But things would only get weird. After he got them to Medical, he left Triplicate Girl to tie up Danielle and went to work on seeing what exactly the damage was on Saturn Girl.

The results had been very unexpected.

"That shouldn't be possible..." Brainiac Five said.

"What? What is it?!" Lightning Lad asked, looking worried.

"Her ear drums...they're fine. Maybe they'll be ringing when she wakes up, but there's been no permanent damage. Or even much temporary. It's like all she got was a bull horn to them. It shouldn't be that little with a sound based attack that strong," Brainiac Five said.

"But she went into the trance. It has to be more than that," Lightning Lad said.

"I know," Brainiac Five said and looked over the other readings. "What...? How does that work?"

"What?"

"She's....it's like she's been fighting a lot longer than she has been. Her energy is drained significantly and the damage to her mind...it's like when Esper hit her after we came back from the 41st century. But a lesser degree," he added at Lightning Lad's worried and angry look. "But Psychic Attacks...don't usually take the form of wails. And it was a physical thing on top of that..."

"Will she be all right?"

He nodded. "She'll be fine. She's been in worse shape, but rather than the fact she SHOULDN'T have reading like this from that sort of attack, it's not readings that are abnormal for her to recover from."

Lightning Lad visibly relaxed then. She'd recover. That was the important part. Then he shot a glare at Dani. "What about her?"

"I told you, she was possessed then. She was lacking information she should have known," Brainiac Five said, going over to check Dani's readings. "....though it seems a common theme that readings aren't normal with her."

"Why?" Triplicate Girl asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Because it looks like what should be an unconscious mind is working off the charts," Brainiac Five said, looking at Dani. What is it she was still fighting her possessor? But why was it they had trouble now?

What had the blood done to her?


	9. Two in One

AN: Thanks to stick_fight3, Devilbunny, and Peonywinx for reviewing.

Chapter 9: Two in One

Brainiac Five had gathered what had happened. Cosmic Boy had Saturn Girl read his mind. She immediately went to work to see what was going on with Dani. However, instead of breaking the connection, she sent a message to Bouncing Boy, Cosmic Boy, and Triplicate Girl. She told them she was making an opening. During that opening, Cosmic Boy had to force her one way for Triplicate Girl to wrap the cable Brainiac Five had made and for Bouncing Boy to, oddly, get some of his blood on the mark on her stomach.

Lightning Lad had been left out of the loop as they'd discover that 'opening' was making herself a target for Dani for her to be manipulated where to go. Brainiac Five had been left out as he might have questioned this rather odd plan and there wasn't enough time. Not to mention Dani would have been expecting him to come at her with the capable, so it mixed things up. He had willingly given the cable to Triplicate Girl and that's all that had mattered.

The plan had worked. The question was why the plan was like that.

It was two days later before either girl woke up. Brainiac Five thought it was lucky it was Saturn Girl. One, it would calm down Lightning Lad. Two, Dani's mental reading never dropped, even if she remained absolutely still.

Brainiac Five gave an hour to everyone to visit her to see she was all right. Then another hour between her and Lightning Lad.

Really, he wasn't blind to emotions that he didn't see what was going on with them.

"I really do need to talk to her," Brainiac Five said at Lightning Lad's protest at being asked to leave.

"But-" Lightning Lad started only to be interrupted by Saturn Girl.

"It'll just be for a little while," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"...fine," Lightning Lad said after a few moments and finally left.

Saturn Girl looked at Brainiac Five. "How is she?" She asked, looking a bit worried.

"Still unconscious," Brainiac Five replied, sitting down.

"How long have I been out?" Saturn Girl said, looking more worried.

"Two days."

She was silent a few moments and nodded. "At least it hasn't been longer than the last time," she murmured.

"Last time? Something you saw from Danielle's mind?" He pulled a data pad, ready to take nnotes.

She nodded. "Yes. She said it was likely going to be three days before she awoke."

"So she knew this would happen?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain what you saw exactly?"

"Of course. You were right, Brainy. She was being controlled. It was easy to get information. She was shouting it as soon as she felt another mind. It was odd, there was no real resistance to read her thoughts." Saturn Girl said, closing her eyes in thought. "She said he would be stopped if human blood was put on the scar on her stomach. She also added she'd be out for three days."

"He? So the possessor was male?" He was still pondering what 'no resistance' meant to ask the appropriate question.

"Yes, but..." she paused then, looking almost disturbed now. "But it wasn't an outside force."

Brainiac Five paused at that, looking up at Saturn Girl questioningly. "It wasn't?"

She shook her head. "No. Whoever he was...he was already inside her head. There was no connection to anything outside. Maybe if it was a technological possession..."

"No. I already scanned her. Every scan I could think of. Aside from her....odd biology and the mental activity, she's been normal."

"Maybe I should take a look?"

"I was going to suggest that, but first...the attack you were hit with...?"

"You thought it was sonic, but it wasn't acting that way. Or like a normal psychic attack. Right?"

He nodded.

"That's because it wasn't. The sound it made...what it was...." She paused and shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "It wasn't normal. It felt...dead...and it just drained everything away...when it hit."

"Drained?"

She nodded. "It drained away my energy. It just...sapped around everything. Even when I tried to do mental blocks, it just drained that away and just made my head hurt. It was like the more energy I used...the more it hurt. And whatever part of my brain I used for that specific power I tried to use, it hit there the hardest."

Brainiac Five thought this over. From how she was describing it... "Perhaps it works on machines?" He murmured.

"Machines?"

"She got out of her cell. When I looked at the projectors, they had...well, exploded. From an sudden and dramatic power flux. It was too damaged to tell anything more than that. It couldn't have easily been an overload or a severe drain."

Saturn Girl was silent a few moments. "Maybe I should look at her?"

"Are you up to it right now?"

"Yes. I can do it. As long as she's unconscious, I don't think she or he can attack me mentally, like they couldn't resist," Saturn Girl said.

Brainiac Five was silent for several moments before he nodded. "All right, but if anything starts to go wrong, you stop, understand?"

Saturn Girl nodded and stood up, walking over to where Dani was restrained. They never removed the cables, making sure she was trapped on the bed. "Can I see the readings?" Brainiac Five called up the readings on the screen beside her. She studied them for a few moments before she nodded. "Let's see if we can find out what's going on," she murmured, her eyes starting to glow pink.

Brainiac Five watched her silently. For a minute, things seemed fine.

Then Saturn Girl jerked. Once. Twice. Three times. And didn't stop.

"Saturn Girl! Pull out!" Brainiac Five shouted, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her to try and snap her out of it.

For ten terrifying seconds, she didn't stop, her body trembling like mad. He'd been about to get a sedative, put her under so she couldn't keep the connection, when she gasped, pitching forward and leaning against him, closing her eyes. "There..."

And then Dani gasped, her eyes snapping open.


	10. Flashback, Part 1

Thanks to SpartanCommander, stick_fight3, Peonywinx, Devilbunny, Lappalla, Florida Alicat for reviewing.

Chapter 10: Flashback, Part 1

"Yo! Dani!"

Dani turned around to face the voice and smiled. "Hey Elliot!" She called, raising a hand in a wave, the other holding a bunch of books. "How was the test last period?"

"Pretty sure I aced it. The answers came easily, anyway," Elliot said.

"Hopefully that doesn't mean you remembered everything wrong," Dani said with a smirk.

"Oh, ha, ha. It's my senior year. I'm not risking failure," Elliot said, a roll of his own eyes. "So, you flying or walking back home?"

"I'm thinking of walking this time. I mean, since your car is in the shop, it'll be good talk time," Dani said.

"Heh, read my mind," Elliot said.

"Just gotta stop by my locker an-" But Dani froze in mid sentence as a wisp of blue air escaped her mouth. "Oh, come on...." she muttered.

Elliot took her books. "I understand. I'll put your stuff away. Any homework?"

"AP Biology. Think you can drop off the book at my house?" Dani asked with a sheepish smile as the rings traveled over her body.

"Yeah, I got it," Elliot said. "You know, I had wanted to move back first time I got hit by the ghost stuff and know I'm playing gopher for you."

"Life's crazy that way," Dani said and shrugged, floating into the air. "But when you're one of two superheroes in all the world, you keep busy. See ya."

"See ya," Elliot said, waving as she flew into the ceiling and vanished.

Dani flew up above Casper High, looking around. "Now, let's see..." She muttered, trying to spot the being before she felt a sudden searing pain in her back. She cried out, falling to the roof top and looking up. "Who-?!"

"Hello, ghost girl," Walker said, flanked by his guards.

"Walker," Dani growled, pushing herself to her feet. "Isn't it against the rules to fire on someone with their back turned?"

"Not when that person is an accomplice to the infamous ghost boy and especially when they are easily mistaken for him. Speaking of which, where is he?" Walker asked.

"None of your business!" Dani snapped. Not that she could say where he WAS exactly. Unfortunately a portal had opened up in Transylvania. With the amount of ghost activity there had been normally, it didn't seem a problem. Except this one was open for an abnormally long time and had been a rather big tear. Danny had gone with Valerie to deal with it, which meant Dani had to watch over the whole area on her own.

"I don't have time for your games, little girl. Where is Danny Phantom?" Walker demanded.

"Afraid I'm the only one you're going to get," Dani said, sending a sweeping blast of ecto energy at the trio before charging forward for a follow up attack. It was all motions she was used too. Ghost shows it's hostile, she attacks, they duke it out for a while, hopefully without too much property damage, and she sucks them into the Fenton Thermos.

Same old, same old.

But this time, it was different. Walker never engaged her, letting his guards do it. Whenever she went for him, he flew out of the way and one of the guards was there. She had to give them, they could take a beating, but why was he avoiding her.

"Mister Walker, THIS is why I didn't want you to go ahead!"

"Eh? Dor-OOF!" Dani grunted as one of the guards hit her in the stomach, forcing her back several feet. At least she didn't have to actually breathe or getting the breath knocked out of her would have hurt more.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" A voice started out feminine that turned into a roar before a stream of blue fire forced the guards to back off.

"D-Dora, what are you doing here?" Dani asked, looking bewildered as she turned to the princess as she regained her more human features. "You sound like you're with Walker!"

"I am," Dora said, shooting a glare at Walker and his guards. "And we were SUPPOSED to approach Sir Daniel in a peaceful way."

"The ghost boy is stubborn and, quite frankly, thick headed. As soon as he saw me, he'd attack," Walker said.

"And Lady Danielle has shown to be on good terms with ghosts who don't attack first. What's the excuse then?" Dora asked.

"Mistaken identity."

"And you couldn't explain the situation?"

"It was a good opportunity to see how strong a very likely future rule breaker is."

Dora sighed. "Walker, not everyone is a criminal."

"Wait, wait, what's going on here?!" Dani demanded. "Don't talk like I'm not here!"

Dora looked at Dani. "Please forgive Walker, Lady Danielle. He's just...zealous with enforcing the rules. He wasn't supposed to start a fight," she said, shooting him a look.

"A ruler of a realm or not, even you have to obey the rules," Walker pointed out coolly.

"I haven't broken a single one," Dora said.

It was quite apparent though the two weren't the happiest with each other at the moment. Which wasn't the normal for the two. For the most part, Dora was willing to listen to the rules of the Ghost Zone and kept order in her realm so barring temper tantrums, there was no real conflict between the two.

Except for their opinion of a certain hero.

"So...what was he supposed to do?" Dani asked.

Walker crossed his arms. "There is a rule breaker in the Ghost Zone."

"And? Isn't that what you deal with?" Dani asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Walker fell silent, but he did not look pleased at Dani's statement.

"We...can't," Dora said. "This ghost...no matter who faces him, no one can win. The closest is Frostbite and his clan because the ghost's affinity for fire, but even they were defeated. Not only that...it seems the only reason no one has been forced to oblivion is...he's playing with them."

Dani frowned at that. "...that's strong."

"Rumor has it he might be even stronger than Pariah Dark," Walker said. "I'm sure you've heard that story."

"Yeah. Danny's explained about him. Is that why you think Danny can deal with this ghost?"

"No," Dora said. "It was because we were told to get him."

"By who?"

Walker and Dora looked at each other before focusing on Dani again. "Lord Clockwork told us that only Danny Phantom can defeat this new ghost. This...Dan Phantom."

* * *

"We've got her stable," Maddie said.

"You tied her to a table with a fishing line," Timber Wolf said, not looking the least bit convinced.

"She can't phase out of it. It's canceling out her powers right now, so she won't go out of control," Maddie said.

"And the scans are done!" Jack said, holding up the recently printed paper like it had all the answers to the universe. Then he looked over the paper and frowned thoughtfully. "Hey Maddie, aren't these results familiar?"

Maddie moved over to take a look at the paper. "Why...that isn't possible," she said.

"What? What isn't possible? What's wrong with her?" Timber Wolf demanded, looking at Phantom Girl worriedly.

"It's...nothing deadly," Maddie said. "I'm just not sure how it's possible. Ideas, Jack?"

"She didn't set off any of the ghost sensors when she entered. It was just the ghost boy, but then she did, but the only exposure she could have had was any residue on the brownies," Jack said.

"Unless...perhaps it was already there and it needed something to activate it. With it going directly into her system, it might have done something. But it'd only be dormant if she was one then went back, but she already had powers," Maddie replied.

"What are you two talking about?! What's wrong with her?!" Timber Wolf snarled, causing the two hunters to jump.

"Well...we know what these readings are. It's just we're not sure how it's possible," Maddie said.

"And what are the readings?!" Timber Wolf demanded.

"We've only seen a live sample of it once, but except for the actual level of ecto," Maddie stated, "these readings are the exact same as we got from Danny Phantom. Meaning...she's a halfa."

* * *

AN: I'm not dead! Just had...severe writer's block. Anyway, before people ask, yes, the inconsistency in the Dani flashback part is deliberate, as well as a small one people might notice in the Phantom Girl flashback. They will be explained eventually.


End file.
